


House of the Rising Sun

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [6]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She frankly doesn't trust them in her office.</i> Set during <i>Process Stories</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Rising Sun

"Hey, hey with the singing of the song."

They shut up allowing her to listen to the TV but when she leaves they probably start singing again, "don't break things". She frankly doesn't trust them in her office.

_There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the rising sun._

They're thinking about so many things that night, but Carol and the other staffers including Josh, are singing and doing whatever they do on a night like this. Toby is somewhere, Bruno is drunk, Josh is sort of fighting with Amy and there are staffers in her office singing.


End file.
